Errores y aciertos
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: [One shot] Aunque lo intente, Marui no puede molestarse por mucho tiempo con Jackal. [Intento de insinuación de Shounen ai]


**Errores y aciertos **

**Disclaimer:** Tenipuri y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei.

**Notas:** Marui es, de lejos, el personaje de Rikkai que más me cuesta escribir. Si ven que quedó OOC no duden en decirme.

-

Marui se detuvo, observándolo con incredulidad. Había pensado que, de todas las personas, Jackal lo entendería, pero por la risa que él acababa de soltar era obvio que se había equivocado, cosa que rara vez le sucedía a un genio como él.

-Me hizo correr treinta vueltas- repitió, pero al ver que una pequeña sonrisa se mantuvo en el rostro del moreno añadió -y estaba comenzando a nevar.

Jackal movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, riendo nuevamente, antes de colocar su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo y renovar su andar, obligándolo también a volver caminar con lentitud.

-Akaya también tuvo que correr ¿verdad?- dijo retirando su mano. A su pesar Marui no pudo negarlo; después de que la bola de nieve había golpeado a Sanada por error ambos habían corrido hasta que Yanagi, después de observar divertido la situación, se dignó a convencer a Sanada de que podrían enfermar si seguían esforzándose en esas condiciones, o algo similar.

Aun así eso no hacía que todo fuese mejor y quería que Jackal lo entendiese, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo Jackal continuó.

-Y aunque él haya comenzado o él haya sido quien lo golpeó, ambos estaban jugando en vez de terminar de arreglar las canchas como deberían.

-Todo fue Akaya,- puntualizó -así que sigue siendo injusto- repitió Marui tapando su boca con la bufanda antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, buscando a tientas en último paquete de chicle que debía tener, sin importarle lo infantil que estaba siendo.

Todo lo dicho por Jackal tenía sentido y él tenía que aceptar consigo mismo, a regañadientes, que por injusto que fuese debían haberse ocupado de la labor impuesto por el vice-capitán del equipo, aun cuando éste no tenía porqué darles órdenes cuando ni siquiera podían practicar debidamente gracias a la forma en que la nieve había cubierto las canchas las noche anterior.

-No es para tanto- dijo Jackal en un tono que indicaba claramente que seguía sin comprenderlo, lo que llevó a que Marui fingiese que no lo había escuchado, cosa que rara vez hacía.

"Jackal se lo buscó" se dijo a sí mismo mientras al fin sacaba el paquete, intentando no sentirse mal por ello, tal como siempre hacía en esos casos, aun cuando Jackal mismo nunca parecía afectado por ello, a diferencia de él, quien encontraba el camino demasiado solitario con la goma de mascar como su única compañía y siempre terminaba por volver a hablarle en poco tiempo. 

Pero parecía que esta vez no sería así, ya que de repente el moreno pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del pelirrojo, obligándolo a cambiar de dirección y doblar por una esquina en dirección opuesta a su camino usual. 

-Vamos,- dijo -te invito a tomar chocolate.

Normalmente Marui habría aceptado la invitación de inmediato, feliz ante la idea de la bebida caliente y seguro de que Jackal lo llevaría a una de sus pastelerías favoritas, pero esta vez frunció el ceño. ¿No era eso lo mismo que tendía a decirle a Akaya cuando intentaba calmarlo?

-Paso- dijo zafándose del semi-abrazo y dando media vuelta, mientras hacía un globo con su chicle y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su casa una vez más, esperando que Jackal hiciese lo mismo, pero una pregunta de éste lo hizo detenerse:

-¿Era hoy?- Marui parpadeó con confusión, esperando a que Kuwahara elaborase -¿Tus hermanos ya están de viaje?

Los ojos de Bunta se agrandaron en sorpresa por un segundo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? El par de enanos habían estado insoportablemente entusiasmados con la idea del paseo de dos días que el colegio había preparado para los de primaria, lo cual para él significaba no tener que aguantarlos y tener la casa para sí sólo una parte del día.

-Y mis padres llegan tarde- corroboró al fin, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, molestia -contra Akaya, Sanada, Jackal y su nada usual olvido- disipándose por completo.

-Entonces podemos demorarnos un poco- comentó Jackal volviendo a andar. Esta vez Marui lo siguió de inmediato, a pesar de que su compañero no había hecho nada para obligarlo a acompañarlo.

-Si me dejas de tratar como Akaya dejo que me invites- dijo sin pensarlo en cuanto estuvo caminando nuevamente al lado de Jackal, ganándose una mirada incrédula de éste, quien segundos después rió con ganas.

-Con gusto- dijo Kuwahara haciéndole un guiño.

Marui estaba seguro que en un par de horas Jackal, luego de invitarlo, cumpliría con ello. Y un genio como él no se equivocaba dos veces en un día.

**-FIN-**


End file.
